Even the Strongest Fall
by Yuu Not Kotone
Summary: When Davis suffers injustice at the hands of a soccer coach, it seems there is more to the incident then what it seems. With their leader broken, can they find justice for their friend and defeat the true enemy behind it?


_**A/N:** _Hi guys this is my first fanfic. It centres around Davis mainly but will lead to an action/adventure fanfic. This will contain a YAOI (MaleXMale) pairing. It is done for Word prompt #29 of the MegaPrompts Challenge which is "multichapter with each chapter between 1000 and 3000 words" so wish me luck everyone!

**Warning: **Rape scene, not very graphic but still.

**Prologue: When Courage Dies Out**

Everyone had thought Akaishi Kakurou, the soccer coach had been a little too obsessed with Davis asking him to stay back after practices and all but no one thought it would lead to something like this. Davis had been heading out after soccer practice when Akaishi cornered him. It had already begun to get slightly dark and he would have usually been home by now. Akaishi had spiky blond hair and icy blue eyes. His expression was chilly and he was definitely not someone you'd want to meet in a dark alley.

"You seem to be in a rush, Davis," Akaishi said in a jeering tone, sounding a little unhappy about that. "Why the rush?"

"It's already so late, Akaishi," Davis said impatiently, not recognising the lustful look in the other's eyes and yelped in alarm as Akaishi grabbed him, shoving him against the brick wall. He began to struggle. "Let me go, Akaishi what are you doing? You're hurting me!" He tried to look for a weapon or something to push the other away from him but could find nothing. A part of him wished Ken had waited for him or he had asked his best friend to but it was too late to wish for something like that.

"Don't struggle," Akaishi purred in Davis's ear. "It will make the experience more enjoyable for you."

Despite being the holder of the DigiEgg of Courage, Davis was struck with fear. He started squirming even more. He needed to get out of here. The soccer field was deserted since all the team members had left. Akaishi struck him across the face, causing him to cry out.

The other's slimy fingers began unbuttoning Davis's shirt, causing the latter to shudder, feeling revolted. Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this? He had faced evil digimon before, he had managed to save Ken from Oikawa before then why was he so afraid now? He tried to convince himself this wasn't worse than that, but he felt frozen. Like his arms and feet were tied down with no methods of escape even though he knew this wasn't the case. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move?

"Akaishi stop please," Davis pleaded weakly, surprised by how desperate his own voice was, something he had never imagined. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone. I swear, I won't even tell the other team members or my friends, just let me go."

Akaishi laughed at Davis's words, and that laugh sent chills down the other goggleboy's spine. Once Davis's shirt was off, Akaishi made quick work of his pants before pushing the brunette to the ground roughly. The blond's breath tickled against Davis's skin increasing a fear by a large amount inside the brunette.

"Ken..." he subconsciously whimpered wishing his best friend would appear, saving him from this horrible fate that was happening to him but knew he wasn't coming. He was on his own. There was no one around to save him right now.

Akaishi slapped him when he whimpered out Ken's name.

"Don't say another person's name when I'm taking your innocence!" he snapped, the words sounding more of a blow then the slap itself.

Davis shut his eyes, a few tears prickling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It wasn't fair. He was trying to keep up a brave face but his façade was slowly dying away. As Akaishi came inside him, screams escaped him. He felt as if he were slowly losing his life and more tears streamed down his cheeks. He just wanted to die after this anyway even as Akaishi moved off.

"You were amazing, Davis," Akaishi purred in Davis's ear before kissing the side of his neck and walking away. He stopped for a moment, turning back to Davis. "If you tell anyone about this, it won't be good for you. It's your own fault for tormenting me for so long." He then resumed walking, leaving the soccer field.

With trembling fingers, Davis picked up his discarded shirt wrapping it around his shaking body. He began to dress himself, albeit he didn't even have the strength to move right now. Should he go home? No, his parents wouldn't want him anymore. He was dirty and tainted. His second thought was to go to Ken's house. He'd know what to do, he always knew what to do. Forcing himself to stand on his own two feet, he forced himself to stand there until his head stopped spinning enough for him to see where he was going.

Walking towards his best friend's house even seemed like a hard task and he had to really use all his strength not to topple over and collapse. If he did that, Akaishi might come back again. The thought made him tremble from head to toe and he shuddered violently. As he arrived at Ken's house, he raised his hand knocking on the door once before catching site of Yolei, Ken's girlfriend sitting inside with Ken. He took a step away from the door, making to turn around and go somewhere else when the door opened. Mrs. Ichijouji stood there.

"Davis?" Mrs. Ichijouji said blinking. Her eyes were wide at seeing her son's best friend's condition.

"Hi Mrs. Ichijouji…" Davis mumbled weakly, his eyes dreary. "But I…" He shook once more, his body shaking and this time he almost did topple over but luckily Mrs. Ichijouji reached out to catch him before he could hit the floor.

"Ken!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried, panic coming into her voice.

* * *

Ken, who had been sitting with his girlfriend Yolei listening to her chat about her shopping experience with the other girls, snapped his head up hearing his mother's panicked voice. It was rare for his mother to sound so panicked so it worried him and he stood up.

"I should go see why Mum's calling me." Ken said politely to Yolei and his girlfriend stood up as well.

"I'll come too!" Yolei piped up enthusiastically. "Maybe I can help out."

Ken didn't argue, he couldn't convince Yolei not to tag along anyway. The two of them headed towards the door and Ken froze in his tracks at what he saw. Davis was near unconsciousness and looked like he was ready to topple over. Without another thought, the indigo-haired boy rushed over to his best friend.

"Davis?" Ken said worriedly. "What happened?"

Davis looked up to meet Ken's eyes, his broken expression tearing through Ken's heart.

"Why didn't you save me Ken?" Davis asked, his voice sounding almost emotionless. "Is romance really more important to you then our friendship?"

With the tone Davis was talking in, it was scary. Ken knew he hadn't spent as much time with Davis ever since he begun dating Yolei but they were still best friends. He wrapped an arm around Davis's shoulder, helping him onto a chair which was the closest. He pulled another chair out and sat besides him. Yolei did the same.

The lavender-haired girl was in too much shock to make any comment. Seeing Davis in such a broken condition was strange, not to mention alarming. She blinked a little at Davis's accusation towards Ken and was about to defend her boyfriend when Ken took control of the situation by helping Davis into the chair.

"Davis…" Ken said, unsure of how to begin. He had never seen the other like this before and to be honest, it made him anxious to see his normally strong friend like this. "Please tell me what happened."

At the mention of that, Davis began shuddering again. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he recalled what happened.

"K-Ken…he…he…" Davis couldn't handle and buried his head into his hands, breaking down.

Ken, unsure of what else to do reached forward to pull Davis into an embrace albeit the other flinched back.

"Don't!" Davis cried shakily. "Ken, don't touch me you'll become dirty! Your reputation…it'll become tainted…I don't deserve the DigiEgg of Courage, Ken. I don't!"

"That's not true!" Ken said firmly, pushing his anxiousness down in order to comfort Davis. "You're worthy of the DigiEggs of Courage and Friendship more than anyone! Don't think that! Whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"You don't even know what happened yet, Ken." Yolei stated bluntly causing her boyfriend to wince albeit his expression didn't falter.

"That doesn't change anything," Ken replied firmly. "I know no matter what happened, it wasn't Davis's fault. That much, I'm certain of."

Perhaps it was Ken's confidence in him or just the fact that he was emotionally and physically exhausted but upon hearing Ken's last comment, Davis swayed before falling unconscious. Ken managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.


End file.
